Love Heals All Wounds
by journey maker
Summary: As she tries to save his life can her love heal all his wounds? rated for language, violence and adult situations. Please read and review...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

As she looked down at the battered body of this man whom some considered the most feared and hated person in Domino she couldn't imagine what hell he must of endured as he was beaten so severely that he nearly died. His face looked like ground beef and his body was broken so badly that it was all she could do to keep him breathing, then there was his eyes. She didn't know if he would ever regain his sight again and as tears ran down her face Ishizu started the complex job of trying to save the life of Bakura.

Marik and Yami were standing beside her and they were there to help keep him from moving so that she could set each broken bone and put casts on each of his limbs. Then as she wiped the blood from his badly beaten face she gasped as she saw the condition of his eyes and she whispered "I don't know if I can save his sight."

Marik gently touched her shoulder and he said "Please just do the best you can."

Yami then softly said "Please, try to save him. He might be a pain in the ass but he is our friend and neither of us can't imagine Bakura not being in our lives, and then there is Ryou. So please try."

Ishizu closed her eyes and then she said "I'll try, but it will eventually be up to Bakura if he wants to live."

As she worked on him, she thought back to when she first met Bakura and how she hated him for being such an asshole but then she had to admire him for taking care of his younger brother when their parents died. He might be what some say a monster but right now he's just a man who is trying to live and with all her medical expertise she was going to do all she could to save him.

Just then they heard a commotion outside the room and then they heard Odeon say "Ryou you can't go in there right now."

"Get the hell out of my way, my brother is in there and I want to see him so move!!" Ryou shouted.

"I'll go see if I can calm him down" Yami said. He opened the door to find Odeon physically holding Ryou on the floor and when they saw Yami come from the room covered with blood Ryou screamed "No, what's happened to my brother?" Then he passed out.

Odeon picked up his body and he said to Yami "Go back and help, I'll take care of the little one."

Yami went back into the room he heard the beeping of the heart monitor and then nothing but the sound beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

Ishizu yelled "Get me the paddles" and as she instructed Marik and Yami to begin CPR she put gel on the paddles and turned on the power and then she said Clear" as she placed the paddles on Bakura's chest and as she hit the buttons his body flinched and then they heard his heart start to beat again.

Ishizu then picked up a syringe filled with medicine and she injected it into the IV line and then she went back to cleaning up his worse wounds. "We have to work fast and pray that he'll keep breathing" she said.

When she was finally done, she said "Now comes the hard part, waiting to see if he wants to fight to live or not." Both Marik and Yami stood looking down at their friend and tears ran down their faces and then Yami whispered "Dear Ra, please look down on this man and give him your strength to want to live."

Ishizu started cleaning off the instruments that she used just to keep busy so that she wouldn't fall apart. For some reason seeing this man lying there was so hard for her. She then said "I'll stay here with him for tonight, you both need to get cleaned up and go see how Ryou and Malik are doing."

Marik walked over to his sister and he put his arm around her and she laid her head against his chest and she fell apart. "How could anyone do this to another human being?" She cried.

Marik looked at Yami and they knew that this beautiful lady was falling for Bakura and it kind of worried them but neither of them said anything to her. Yami then said "That's something we are going to try to find out."

Then he walked out of the room and he took out his phone and called the Game Shop and when Solomon answered Yami said "Grandpa, please tell Yugi that I'll be home soon. Tonight Marik and I found Bakura beaten nearly to death and Ishizu has been trying to save him. She doesn't know if he'll make it or not, and grandpa, she's afraid that he might be blind."

Solomon closed his eyes and then he said "I'll let Yugi know, Yami how is Ryou doing?"

"He's a mess, Odeon, Marik and I are going to stay with him and hopefully we won't have to tell him that his brother has died." Yami told him.

Solomon then said "I'll say a prayer for him tonight and I'll ask God to let him live and to give him the strength to live."

As she sat beside the bed watching the monitors she began to pray that he would make it through the night and that if he was blind he would find the strength from inside to be able to deal with it. She reached out and touched the side of his face and as a single tear ran down her face she whispered "Bakura please get better." Then she leaned back in the chair and she started reading the book she loved and soon she had fallen asleep.

Sometime in the night Bakura started thrashing about on the bed and the monitor rang and she woke up and she stood up beside the bed and she started to talk to him and he immediately calmed down and as she stood there looking down on his body the hand she was holding tightened around hers as if he was telling her that he was scared or hurting and she reached out and touched his face and she started singing the same lullaby that she use to sing to her brothers and it helped him go back to sleep and as she looked down at him she saw a single tear run down his face and it nearly tore her heart out of her chest and she then made a promise to not only him but to herself that she wouldn't let him give up but help him fight to live.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

I went to relieve Ishizu so that she could get some sleep and when I went into the room she was sitting beside the bed and Bakura had hold of her hand. I softly said her name and she woke up and she gently opened his hand and as she stood up she whispered "He started thrashing around and as soon as I started talking to him it seemed to settle him down. I even sang that lullaby that I use to sing to you and Malik."

I looked at her and I said "Well if I sing to him it'll make him have night mares." She smiled at me and then she kissed my cheek and said "If you need me please let me know." Then she left the room.

As I sat down next to the bed I started remembering the things that Bakura, Yami and I use to do and how much trouble we use to get into because Ishizu always found out about it and I smiled. I then picked up a magazine and I began reading it.

I guess it had been about two hours since I took over when Bakura started mumbling about something but I couldn't make out what he was saying and then he screamed out loud and scared the hell out of me.

The door burst open and Yami and Odeon came rushing in and I'm damn glad that they were there, because Bakura decided to try to get out of bed that very instant and it was all the three of us could do to stop him. I tried to get him to listen to me but it didn't do any good and then Ishizu came running back into the room and upon seeing what was happening she then said "Bakura stop, stop this instant!" We couldn't believe it, he did just that.

She checked his IV lines and found out that they were still intact and then she said "somehow we have to figure out what is going on inside his mind or he'll just end up hurting himself and he may hurt one of us also."

Odeon then said "Couldn't we call Shadi and ask him to come and help?"

"He's in Egypt with Professor Hawkins." Yami said.

Ishizu then said "I guess we'll just have to wait till he regains consciousness and hope that he doesn't try to kill himself in the process."

After everyone left I sat back down and as I picked up that magazine again it made me think, what if we can figure out where he was then maybe we can find out what happened to him. The last thing that I remember is that the three of us were at McDuffies, our regular haunt and we had been playing poker with some real low life's when the bartender said "Last call for booze" and so we played one more hand and then we left. Bakura was a little more drunk then we were and so we walked him home, but then Yami's cell phone went off and it was Yugi and he was scared about something, so Yami had to leave and go home.

That left only me to try to get that him home and he was heavy and could barely walk. I sat him down and then I took out my cell phone and I called Odeon and asked him to come get us and when he arrived we finally got him into the car and we drove him home. We got Ryou to open the door and as we carried him upstairs to his room and we put him on the bed, Ryou said "I can take care of him, thanks for bringing him home. That's the last time we saw him.

I didn't think much about it then, but I wonder what happened after we left? The only one who can answer that is Ryou, I wonder what he can tell us about what happened? I sat there and I looked at that magazine and it didn't seem like it was that long but then the door opened and in walked Yami and he said "I'll take over now."

Before I left I talked to him about what happened and he even agreed that maybe Ryou might know what happened to Bakura. Yami then said "We'll have to wait till morning and then we need to talk to Ishizu about it."

I left and went to get some rest and as I closed the door I prayed that Bakura would make it and that we'd find out who did this to him.

After Marik left I sat there watching Bakura's chest rise and fall and it didn't seem real because Bakura wasn't a person to let anyone take him by surprise even if he was drunk so who ever did this to him was stronger then he was and I didn't know anyone like that.

I sat there looking out the window trying to find some reason why anyone would do this to Bakura, could they be after all of us and if so when would they strike?? Just then Bakura started to move and I stood up and said "Bakura you have to stay still." Then he opened his eyes and he tried to talk but he was just to weak and then he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. I was so damn angry and all I wanted to do was get my hands on who ever did this to him.

I sat back down and then I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew was Ishizu was standing beside the chair and she softly said "Go get some rest, I'll take over now." I stretched and as I stood up I said "Marik and I are wondering if maybe Ryou might have the answers we need about who did this to Bakura?"

She looked at me and then she asked "Why, why would you think that he might know?"

I told her about how we were gambling and how Odeon and Marik had taken Bakura home and they even carried him upstairs to his room and Ryou said that he'd be able to take care of him and they left and well we know what happened next."

Ishizu looked down at Bakura and she said "You might be right but we have to go about this the right way and not scare him because he's really upset about what happened to his brother. When Marik wakes up and you've gotten some sleep then we'll talk to Ryou."

I nodded that I understood and before I left I told her that he had woke up and tried to talk but he seemed to weak,and he went back to sleep. She thanked me for telling her and she kissed my cheek and I left and went to get some sleep.

Bakura started to move and Ishizu said his name and he opened his eyes and he reached out his hand and she took it in hers and she softly said "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Bakura closed his eyes and then he blinked his eyes once and she then she said "Blink once for no and twice for yes." He then blinked his eyes once and then she asked him "Do you remember who you are?" He blinked his eyes once and then a tear ran down his face and she reached out and wiped it away and she told him "Listen don't worry we'll try to help you remember. You need to stay still and rest and when you get stronger then we can talk." He then closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Ishizu wiped the tears from her face and then she sat down and took his hand in hers and held it and she decided that when Marik and Yami had gotten enough rest that they were going to try to talk to Ryou and see if he can help in any way. She then sat back in the chair and she watched him breathe and she promised that she would make sure that Bakura would not only get better but that he would remember what happened and whom did this to him and that those people would be brought to justice and she didn't give a damn how.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Odeon went to see how Bakura was and he told Ishizu "I'll set with him so that you can get some rest."

Ishizu smiled at him and she then said "He woke up, but he doesn't remember what happened to him or who he is, so if he wakes up just have him blink his eyes once for no and twice for yes if you ask him a question."

Odeon nodded that he understood and she opened the door and left to go get some rest. On her way to her room she heard Ryou crying and she went to see what was the matter and as she knocked on Malik's door he opened it and he told her "He's afraid that Bakura won't make it."

Ishizu went into the room and she sat on the edge of the bed and she whispered to Ryou "Your brother woke up a while ago, but he's still real sick and you will have to wait to see him till he's better."

Ryou wiped his face and then he said "I should of made him stay home that night, but I couldn't."

Ishizu asked him "Why did he go out?"

Ryou told her "He told me that someone was trying to hurt him and he wasn't going to let them hurt me."

Ishizu then looked at Malik and said "Please go get Marik and Yami and ask them to come here."

Ryou looked at her and he asked "Do you really think that he'll get better?"

Ishizu smiled at him and she said "If he stays still and does what I tell him then yes he has a good chance of getting better."

Just then Marik and Yami came into the room and Ishizu asked Ryou "Please tell Marik and Yami about how Bakura thought that someone was after him."

Ryou took a deep breath and then he said "About a week ago while Bakura and I were walking home from the Game Shop there were two men and they seemed to be following us but Bakura didn't let me think that he was concerned.

When we got home he told me to go do my homework and when I walked to my room I turned around and he was looking out the window and I went to my window and there were those same two men and then another one joined them.

I closed the drapes and did my homework and then I heard Bakura shouting at someone and when I looked out the window again he was yelling something at those men and then they all took off and he came back inside.

I was to scared to ask him what it was all about and he never said anything about it. Then the other night after Marik and Odeon brought him home and took him to his room, he stayed there till the left and then he went out the back door and that was the last I saw of him till I came here and Ishizu was trying to save his life."

Yami then asked Ryou "Can you describe what these men looked like?"

Ryou closed his eyes and then he said "One of them was taller then the other one and they both had tattoos on their right arms and they were really scary looking."

Yami looked at Marik and they said together "Bandit Keith."

Ishizu asked them "Who is this Bandit Keith and why did he do this to Bakura?"

Yami then said "I don't know but I'm going to find out and if I don't get the answer that I want then all hell is going to happen."

Marik then said "Yami, we have to be really careful because that bastard is really elusive and he has lots of places to hide and he can be very dangerous if he feels that he's being threatened. We have to think about Malik, Ryou and Yugi."

Yami's face distorted and Ishizu knew that he was about to lose it and she calmly said "Please settle down, we don't need for Malik or Ryou to get frightened."

Yami took a deep breath and then he said "Alright for now, but you do know that we will have to tell them something when it time comes because they will have to stay here to be safe."

Odeon yelled "Ishizu come quickly!"

They all ran to the room and there they found Bakura was having a seizure and Ishizu told them what she needed them to do, and then she gave Bakura a shot to help stop the seizure and then she said "There's something going on inside his mind and if we can't find out what it is then I'm afraid that we might lose him."

Yami then said "Alright, we have to get in contact with Shadi and let him know what's going on and ask him to come home as soon as he can."

Ishizu left the room and she ran to her room and picked up her cell phone and she called Shadi. He answered it on the first ring and she said "We need you to come home as soon as possible, then she told him what was going on and he told her "I'll be on the next flight out."

Ishizu thanked him and then she went to tell the others that he was on his way back and would be here as soon as he could. Then she said "Maybe you both should try to find out where this Bandit Keith is."

Yami and Marik then left the room and as she stood there looking down at Bakura she whispered "Please get better and let us know what is happening."

_Inside Bakura's mind he was having one of the worse nightmares he had ever had and for some reason he couldn't wake up. It just went on and on and never stopped. It started with him arguing with the idiots that worked for Bandit Keith and then all of a sudden he was getting beaten up and they wouldn't stop and he couldn't fight or stop them, no matter how he tried it was as if he had no strength at all. Would it ever stop?? Then he heard that beautiful voice far away and it was calling to him and all of a sudden the dream stopped. _

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Marik and Yami were out trying to find out where Bandit Keith was hiding and while they were looking Shadi finally got back and Ishizu was telling him about what happened to Bakura and when she told him what Ryou said about the three men and their tattoos, his face went white and he said "If I'm right, those tattoos were made from Shadow Magic and it's a very powerful magic."

Ishizu looked at him and then she whispered "Isn't that like the same way that Odeon got his tattoo?"

Shadi nodded and then he said "I want to see Bakura."

She took him down the hall to the room where Bakura was and as they entered the room Odeon stood up and bowed and was about the leave when Shadi said "Please stay, we may need your help."

Shadi then walked over to the bed and he touched Bakura's forehead and his whole body started to shake and when Ishizu tried to touch him he said "Don't!!"

Then he closed his eyes and he bowed his head and tears ran down his face as he saw what hell Bakura had gone through and how he tried but he couldn't stop the beating. Then as if he were a rag doll his body went flying away from the bed and hit the wall.

Odeon picked him up and Shadi said "We need more help and we need it fast."

Shadi and Ishizu left the room and as they walked back to the living room he said "Under no circumstance is Ryou, Malik or Yugi allowed near Bakura until we can stop the battle that is going on inside his mind. I don't even know if he's strong enough to fight off what is happening, all I can do is try to help ease his suffering but I'll need help."

Just then the front door opened up and Marik and Yami came in and when they heard Shadi's voice they hurried into the room and Marik said "We know what that bastard is."

Shadi stood up and he said "We have to try to stop what is happening inside Bakura's mind before we can go after Keith."

Yami then asked "Ryou talked about men with weird tattoos on their necks, do you know anything about those tattoos?"

Shadi then said "The tattoos were made from Shadow Magic like the tattoos on Odeon's face and the force that put it there is what I'm afraid of. We need more help and I'll have to go talk to the Council and see if they'll come help."

Ishizu then stood up and demanded to know "What are you saying, if they'll help, why wouldn't they want to help?"

Marik looked at his sister and then he said "Because of who he is, you know he's reputation isn't that of a good guy and he's pissed off several of the Council members so they may not want to help."

Yami then looked at Shadi and he said "I'm still the Pharaoh and if I tell them that I need their help then won't they have to help?"

Shadi bowed his head and he said "Yes my Pharaoh, they will."

So Yami said "Let's go talk to the Council and tell them about the situation and that we need their help." So with Shadi's magic they disappeared and Marik went to Ishizu and put his arm around her and he said "If anyone can get those old poops to do what he wants then it'll be the Pharaoh."

Ishizu walked back to the room that Bakura was in and as she opened the door Odeon stood up and he touched the side of his face and he said "Those tattoos, were they put on those men by Shadow Magic?"

Ishizu walked over to the bed and she looked up at the man she thought of as brother and she said "Yes they were." Odeon then said "They are going to need more help to stop the force that is trying to take over."

Just them Bakura opened his eyes and in a very weak voice he said "Where am I?"

Ishizu then touched the side of is face and she said "You're in a safe place. You need to lay still and keep calm."

"What happened to me?" He asked her.

Ishizu then said "We don't know."

Bakura closed his eyes and then he said "Please help me, I'm afraid of what's going on inside my head." Then tears ran down the side of his face and both Ishizu reached out and wiped the tears away and Odeon went to the other side of the bed and together they joined hands and then they each took hold of Bakura's hand and Odeon said "Dear Ra please hear us, we are asking you to look down on this man and give him your strength to fight this and show him your love and understanding."

Then something really strange happened, Bakura felt something enter his body and for the first time in weeks he felt like his life was worth living. He then looked up at these two people and he said "Thank you both for wanting to help me."

Shadi transported himself and Yami back in time to the Palace of the Pharaoh and as they walked into the Great Room, Yami went and stood by the Throne and he said "Oh Great Pharaoh Atem please hear my words, we need your and the Council's help."

Then all of a sudden there was a flash of light and there on the Throne sat The Pharaoh and he said "What do you want?"

Yami explained what they needed and why and then the Pharaoh said "_ASSEMBLE THE COUNCIL AND HAVE THEM COME TO THE GREAT ROOM IMMEDIATELY!!"_

Then the doors opened and in walked "Priest Seth walked into the room and he said "What do you need my Pharaoh?"

Then the Pharaoh pointed to Yami and Shadi and he said "Listen to what the have to say, and then you will get the others together and we will talk about what we can do about this situation."

Yami told the Priest what had happened and when he was through Seth said "We will be ready to help." Then he left to go get the others.

Then the doors opened and in walked Priest Seth, followed by Priestess Isis, Shimon and Rishad and as they walked up to where Yami and Shadi were standing Shimon said "We have been talking and we know who this Shadow Magic belongs to and if we're right then we are in for a big fight."

Shadi then asked Shimon "Who is it?"

Shimon then told him "It's Bakura himself, it's his alter ego Thief King Bakura and he's trying to take over his life so that he can take over the world."

Yami looked at Shimon and he said "How in the hell can he do that?"

Priestess Isis then said " Thief King Bakura has decided to come forth and try to take over and in order to do that this power has to try to destroy Bakura, but what he didn't figure on was the love of that woman for Bakura to get in the way.

This love will be the deciding factor in whether this power wins or loses and we don't have time to stand around here to talk about it, we have to get back and give our powers to Ishizu so that she can get inside of Bakura's heart and then it will cause this power to destroy itself and then Bakura will be free."

So then Pharaoh Atem said "May Ra guide you and give you his strength to go forth and get rid of this power and return Bakura's mind back to him and let the healing process begin."

Then The Pharaoh raised his hand and there was a bright flash of light and they were all transported back to the present time and they ended up in the living room of the Ishtar's home.

Ishizu had just left the room and was walking into the living room when all of a sudden the Council members along with Yami and Shadi appeared and she softly said "Thank Ra."

Shadi walked over to her and he said "We have to talk about what's going on inside Bakura's mind."

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Shadi told Ishizu what Shimon had said and she turned white and then she said "What are you going to do?"

"We have to somehow find a way to get The Thief King to come forth and then we will have to find a way to seal him and then we can send him to the Shadows and make sure that he never escapes. Then if we're successful then Bakura will be able to start healing." Shimon said.

Ishizu then said "What do you mean if you're successful?"

Shadi then said "We can't let The Thief King find out what we're going to do, but first we have to tell Bakura without the other one finding out."

Ishizu then asked "And how are you going to do that?"

Priestess Isis then stepped forward and she said "That's were you come in. I've heard from Shadi that your voice seems to calm Bakura and you will have to tell him and we hope that when he is calmed then The Thief King won't find out."

Ishizu then said "What about Bakura's brother Ryou, what do we tell him that we are going to do?"

Yami then stepped forward and he said "We can't let him know because what if he accidentally says something, it could ruin our chances of capturing The Thief King."

Shimon then said "We have to see Bakura, and find out if we will be able to approach him without anything happening."

Ishizu walked into the room first and she went over to the bed and as she stood there Bakura's eyes opened and he smiled at her and she took his hand in hers and she softly said "Do you trust me?"

Bakura said "Yes, without hesitation, and then he asked her why?"

She then said "Do you feel like there is a war going on inside your mind?"

Bakura then nodded that he did. Ishizu then said "Some friends of mind have come here to try to stop that war but they need your help. You have to try to remain calm and listen only to my voice, do you think that you can do that?"

Bakura looked into her eyes and he whispered "Yes."

Ishizu then did something that was totally not like her to do, she leaned over and kissed Bakura on the lips and when she lifted her head both of them were blushing and then they smiled at each other and she then went and opened the door and Priest Seth, Priestess Isis, Shimon and Shadi walked into the room and as they made a circle around Bakura with Ishizu's help Shimon then looked up towards the heavens and he said "We ask Ra for his strength and guidance for the task we have before us. Then he said everyone hold hands and don't let go no matter what."

Then Priest Seth and Priestess Isis began chanting in the old Egyptian tongue and then Shimon, Shadi and finally Ishizu joined in and the room began to shake and Bakura's body started to convulse and while the others chanted, Ishizu never stopped talking to Bakura and his eyes were locked to hers and when it seemed completely hopeless it was the love in her eyes that kept him focused and then all of a sudden there was a flash of bright light and then that voice came out and it said "All of you are stupid if you think that you can stop me from completing my quest."

Ishizu looked into the eyes of this evil person who was trying to possess Bakura and even though she wanted to look away from it's face her only thought was that of saving Bakura the man that she had fallen in love with and it was that strong emotional bond that they had that assisted the others in being able to try to seal The Thief King, but just when they thought that they had succeeded, something happened and the power that filled the room was so strong and evil that it caused all of them to go flying backwards including Ishizu.

When they all got up Bakura's body was floating above the bed and all the time they heard that maniacal laughter from The Thief King and then the laughter stopped and Bakura sat up in bed and he looked directly at Ishizu and he pleaded "Please tell me how to defeat this abomination and I'll do it."

Priest Seth then said "You have to stop it from getting any stronger, you have to be able to over power if you can find the strength to fight it."

Ishizu got off the floor and she stood and then she said "I command you Thief King to leave this man's body at once!!"

Bakura then stood up and he started walking towards her and as he got near enough to touch her the laughter that came from him was frightening and before anyone could stop it, Bakura's face contorted into the most hideous thing and he grabbed her and he said "You will all leave this room or I will kill her."

Shadi then stepped forth and he said "You will not harm this woman, you will leave that body and you will face us and find out what your fate is!"

Then all of a sudden Ishizu was released and Shadi grabbed hold of her and moved her out of the way and then Bakura and The Thief King started fighting to see who was going to be in control.

Shimon then said "I command you to stop and face us."

The Thief King then turned to face Shimon and he said "You will not like what you see old man."

Priest Seth and Priestess Isis then started chanting in the old Egyptian language and The Thief King began to shake and his hold on Bakura was broken and Bakura fell to the floor and Ishizu ran to him and as they held onto each other, Shadi, Shimon, Priest Seth and Priestess Isis took over and the fight that ensued was taken to the Shadow Realm where the shadows gave them the power to entrap The Thief King for ever.

Odeon came rushing into the room to find Ishizu and Bakura on the floor in each others arms and he helped them stand and Bakura was to weak to stand by himself so Odeon helped him to sit on the bed and then Odeon said "Are you both alright?"

Bakura then said "What the hell just happened?"

Ishizu touched the side of his face and she said "Somehow your alter ego, The Thief King found a way out of the shadows and was able to control not only your mind but the minds of several other people and I pray that since he has been removed the other people will be released too and they can be stopped and will never hurt anyone ever again."

Then Bakura grabbed his head and he screamed and he fainted. Ishizu looked at Odeon and she asked "What the hell is happening now?"

Odeon then looked at Bakura and he said "I don't think that this fight is over yet."

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Yami and Marik were coming back from the Game Shop with Yugi so that he could stay with Malik and Ryou, when both Yami and Marik felt the terrible sense of dread. Yami said "Something has gone wrong and the others are in trouble."

When they got to the Ishtar's they had Yugi go upstairs and stay with Ryou and Malik while both of the Yami's went to find Ishizu. When the entered the room and they saw Bakura lying on the floor their eyes turned bright red and their Sennen Eyes began to glow.

"That bastard has found a way to stop the others and he's back!" Yami said.

Odeon said "You both have to get to the Shadows and bring the others back because we are in for the fight of all fights."

Marik didn't want to leave his sister alone with Bakura but she said "He won't hurt me, please do as Odeon asked and help them."

"Yugi is upstairs with Ryou and Malik, please make sure that they don't come in this room till we get back." Yami said.

When they got to the Shadow Realm, they found all of the others on the ground knocked out. Marik then used his powers to wake them up and as Shimon stood up he said "The Thief King has more strength then we knew and he's gone back to finish the job. We have to return and combined our powers to try to stop him."

Back at the Ishtar's, Ryou was worried about his brother and he told Yugi and Malik "I'm going do there and see what's going on."

Malik said "We're suppose to stay here till Ishizu tells us that its safe to go down there."

Ryou looked at the two and as his eyes filled with tears he asked them "What would you do if you were me?"

Both Malik and Yugi had to agree if it were their brothers down there they would do the same thing that Ryou wanted to do, so Yugi said "We have to be be ready to run if things get to bad." Then all of them walked downstairs and went to the room where Bakura was in.

Yami and Marik got back with the others and as they materialized in the room, Bakura's eyes opened and he stood up and then he started laughing like a mad man and he said "See, I told you that you weren't going to be able to stop me."

Then he stood up and with the wave of his hand everyone in the room went flying backwards all except for Ishizu whom he had grabbed hold of.

She looked into the eyes of The Thief King and she said "Bakura listen to me, fight this monster and don't let him take over. You can do it, I know that you can."

The Thief King laughed at her and he said "Bakura no longer exists, he's dead and I'm finally alive to do whatever I want to do."

Shimon and the others got up off the floor and they knew that maybe there wasn't any way to defeat this monster. Shadi looked at Yami and Marik and he whispered "Can either of you fell Bakura's presence at all?"

Marik then said "Yes, he's still there but he's really weak and he's losing the will to live."

Ishizu kept talking to Bakura hoping, no praying that somehow he would hear her and find the strength to fight this thing that was trying to take over his body, but she couldn't feel him at all and as her tears ran down her face The Thief King said "Your tears mean nothing to me."

Then the door opened and there stood Ryou, Malik and Yugi. Yami yelled "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Ryou looked at his brother and what he saw made him so angry that he shouted "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!"

Odeon tried to get to them and make them leave but he couldn't move, none of them could. Bakura was trying to regain control of his body but this bastard was to strong, but when he saw his brother standing there he reached deep down inside himself and then he heard the word that Ishizu was saying and he shouted "LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET THE HELL BACK TO THE SHADOWS WHERE YOU BELONG!!"

Then as the others watched in what seemed like slow motion Ryou, Malik and Yugi all joined hands and they came running into the room and with the force of what seemed like that of a freight train they all hit Bakura's body and sent it flying backwards and when that happened the hold that The Thief King had on all of them disappeared and they all could move again.

Ishizu hit the floor hard and as Odeon helped her get up she reached for the young ones and she held them in her arms and as tears ran down their faces, Yami and Marik started chanting and soon all of them were saying the same words and then Bakura's body seemed to rise straight up into the air and then the entity that was The Thief King left Bakura's body and he started screaming "NO, YOU CAN'T STOP ME I'M THE THIEF KING I CAN'T BE STOPPED!!"

Bakura came to and as he stood up he went over to where Yami and Marik stood and then he said "Let's get rid of this bastard once and for all!" They all raised their hands and then Bakura shouted "RA, GIVE US THE POWER TO CONDEMN THIS MONSTER TO THE SHADOWS WHERE HE WILL REMAIN FOR ETERNITY!!" Then there was a flash of light and they all disappeared.

Ishizu then looked at the young ones and she was about to tell them that what they did was real risky, when Ryou said "I couldn't let that monster hurt my brother anymore."

Odeon looked down at them and he said "All of you go back upstairs."

Shadi went over to Ishizu and he said "Don't be to hard on them, Ryou was only trying to help even if what they did was crazy."

Ishizu nodded that she understood but right now she couldn't talk because she was to worried that maybe the Yami's couldn't stop that bastard and that would mean that Bakura would be lost to her forever. Then Isis said "Your love for him and his brothers courage gave him the strength to fight back and regain his life. Don't worry about them, they are strong enough to send his soul to the deepest part of the Shadows were it will remain for all eternity."

As Bakura and the other Yami's got to the Shadows, Bakura called out to Anubis and he asked "Please take this monster and never let him leave here again."

Anubis then condemned The Theif King to death and he called forth Ammit who is the Devourer of the Wicked and as he appeared he looked at The Theif King and he smiled his wicked smile and he took The Theif King deep into the shadows where they heard the most ungodly screams.

As they watched the soul of that bastard being taken to into the Shadows, Bakura said "We have to get back we have some unfinished business to take care of, our brothers need to be punished for what they did."

Yami then looked at Bakura and he said "Go easy on Ryou, he's been worried about you and as for Yugi and Malik well they are his friends and friends always stick together." Marik and Bakura nodded that they agreed and then as quickly as they got there, they were back at the Ishtar's.

When they reappeared, Ishizu gasped as Bakura looked at her and as he walked up to her he said "It was your love that gave me the courage and the strength to fight that bastard, thank you." Then he took her into his arms and he kissed her. Everyone turned their heads giving them some privacy and when he lifted his head he said "Please have my brother and the other two brought here, we have something to say to them."

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...Now to find Bandit Keith...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Ever since Bakura has been disconnected from The Thief King he has been suffering from an imbalance and as they went back to the Ishtar's it really effected him to the point of making him stagger and Marik noticed it first and he nudged Yami who then saw Bakura's difficulty walking and when he started to go down the two Yami's grabbed him and together they helped him get back.

As they walked into the house Ryou felt that his brother was in trouble and he ran out of the room followed by Malik and Yugi and as they rushed into the living room they saw Yami and Marik lay Bakura on the couch and Ryou ran to him and with tears in his eyes he said "Bakura please don't die."

That's when Priestess Isis smiled at him and she said "Your brother isn't going to die little one, he just needs time to readjust to not having the other one inside his mind. He'll be fine in a little while."

Bakura opened his eyes and he looked up at Ryou and he said "If any of you do anything so stupid again I swear that none of you will sit down for a month do you understand me?"

Yugi and Malik were frightened by what he said but as for Ryou he stood there and then he said "If it were me, wouldn't you do anything you could to save me, well wouldn't you?"

Marik chuckled as he said "He's got you there Bakura, because you know that we'd do anything to protect them."

Yami then said "That's true, but it's also true what Bakura said so don't ever do anything like that again. Hell what you did nearly gave me a heart attack."

Shimon then spoke up and said "We have to find and stop Bandit Keith and the others before they get any stronger. Just because The Thief King is no more that doesn't mean that they shadow magic that has empowered them isn't as strong. They will try to attack Bakura and if anyone gets in their way they'll destroy them too. We have to come up with some kind of plan."

Shadi then said "I guess we'll have to fight fire with fire. I know that our powers don't any way match the shadow magic that's affected them but maybe with a little luck we will be able to slow them down enough to find a way to absorb the magic and that way they won't have the super powers that they have now."

Priest Seth then said "If we combined out powers and concentrate it on the tattoos that were put on the necks of the three men then we can like Shadi said absorb the power and they won't be so hard to destroy, but as far as Keith is concerned we won't know how strong he is until we face him. We have to be careful and work together or we'll lose the battle."

Ishizu then went to Bakura and she got down on her knees and she touched the side of his face and he smiled at her and whispered "I don't know what I did to make you like me but I'm glad that you do. I will forever be grateful to whoever brought us together."

She blushed as she kissed him and then she softly said "You need to rest and get your strength back so that you can be strong enough to face the final battle."

Shadi and the others left and let them have some privacy and when they were all gone Bakura put his hand on the side of her face and he said "When this is all over I want to talk to you about something, but I won't do it until I know that everyone is fine and that Keith and his goons are gone and will never come back."

Bakura moved over and Ishizu laid down beside him on the couch and as his arm went around her waist she closed her eyes and she wanted this moment to go on forever.

Shadi knocked on the door and as he walked in Ishizu was sitting on the floor and they both were kind of blushing and he thought it was cute. He then said "Shimon has prepared this elixir for you to drink, he said that it would help you fight off the effect from being disconnected from that monster and it'll help you sleep."

Bakura took the elixir and he drank it and when he was done he made the most horrible face and it caused Ishizu to giggle and he looked at her and he said "This stuff takes like dirty socks, and I hear you giggling and I will get even when all of this is over."

She looked down into his eyes and she whispered "Promises, promises that's all I ever get."

Bakura looked at her and he softly said "Well this is one promise I intend to keep, so be warned." Then he yawned and he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Shadi then said "He'll be better once that elixir has a chance to get into his body and when he wakes he'll be strong enough to face Keith and his goons."

Ishizu thanked Shadi and she sat there on the floor next to Bakura and she watched him sleep and she made a promise to herself that no matter what happened she was going to tell him how she felt and how she was falling in love with him.

That evening at dinner, everyone ate in silence and when the meal was done, they all went back into the living room and Shadi said "Yami and Marik know where Keith is and in the morning we will go and confront him and if we're real lucky we will win this battle."

Upstairs Ryou was talking to both Malik and Yugi and he said "I won't let anyone hurt my brother and if I have to sneak out and follow them then that's exactly what I'll do."

What they didn't know was that Priestess Isis knew what they were planning and she put a spell around the room and if they tried to get out they'd find out that they couldn't. She didn't want them to get hurt and they would if they tried to follow her and the others. She then went to Priest Seth and told him what she did and he nodded his head and he went and told Shimon who kind of chuckled because it was something that he'd probably do if he was so hell bent on trying to save his best friend.

I will let Shimon know what's going on and then we all need to get some rest because tomorrow we are going to have to fight to bring a end to all of this. Seth went to tell Shimon and as he told him and the others Seth bowed his head and he prayed " Ra, hear my plea. Give is your strength and wisdom to be able to know what to do to bring an end to this battle."

When he was done then they all went to get some rest because tomorrow would be here soon and they had to be ready...

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

While Bakura and the others were going to find Keith and his goons, Isis, Ishizu and Odeon were at the house with the young ones who were sealed inside Ryou's room. Odeon was in the basement of the house looking for some old books that he had, and Isis and Ishizu was in the living room when all of a sudden they were both knocked out by some unknown force. Odeon came up from the basement and when he found them he made sure that they were alright and then he ran upstairs to check on the young ones.

Bakura and the others had finally found out where Keith was and there standing in their way was this man who had the strange tattoo on his neck and he said "You will not go any further."

Yami then asked "Who are you and where are the others?"

"My name is Joshua if that makes any difference and as for the others you'll never find them so go back or pay the consequences."

"I've had enough of this shit!" Bakura said and then his eye turned blood red and soon Yami and Marik joined him and as their Senned Eye started to glow they all started chanting and soon Shimon, Shadi and Seth all joined them and all of a sudden there was a flash of bright light and Joshua was blown up and his body was shrewn all over the place.

Bakura then said "Well that's one, now lets go get the other two and then we can deal with Keith."

In a building not far from there, the other two men stood. The tallest of the two was called Gregory and the other one was known as Michael. Michael said "We should of stayed together and then maybe Joshua would still be alive."

Gregory turned to look at Michael and he said "Are you getting scared of those insignificant mortals?"

Michael then said "Hell no, but Joshua didn't need to die. We were suppose to stay together and then no one would ever be able to stop us and now if we're not careful then we could die too."

Gregory then said "I think that you're getting scared and I won't allow that. If you want to live then I suggest that you do as we planned and stop thinking like those stupid mortal do."

Bakura and the others kept walking and then Shimon said "Stop, they are near and they know that we are coming."

Yami then said "How strong are they?"

Seth then closed his eyes and he said "We are going to have to fight a much harder battle to take down the last two. They won't go down as easily as the first one did."

They went a little farther when all of a sudden they were hit with an energy bolt and it sent all of them flying in all directions. When they finally got off the ground Marik asked "What the hell was that?"

Shadi said "That was some of the shadow magic that they have learned to harness and if we're not careful they might hit us with more."

Odeon ran upstairs and as he got to Ryou's room he ran into a barrier and he knew that Isis had put it up to stop the young ones from going after their brothers. As he called out to them, Ryou said "We're alright. Let us out."

Odeon then said "That's something that I can't do. Isis is the only on who can take the barrier down."

Just then Ryou screamed out loud "BAKURA IS IN DANGER, I HAVE TO GO SAVE HIM.!!" Yugi and Malik felt the same and they both started begging Odeon to help them get out.

Odeon then said "What is it?"

Ryou then said "Bakura and the others are in great danger, something is trying to destroy them and if we don't get there it will. Please let us out."

Odeon then shouted "Listen to me, tell me what all of you are feeling is happening to the others."

Ryou explained and then Odeon said "All of you, do exactly as I say and just maybe all of you can give your brothers the extra energy that could help them in destroying the ones who are trying to kill them."

Malik then said "Brother, please tell us what to do."

"All of you join hands and form a circle and say the exact words that I tell you to. Concentrate on sending your brothers your energy and if I'm right you all will help them to destroy the enemy." Odeon told them. So they all joined hands and then Odeon started chanting and the young ones said the exact words that he was saying and the room started to glow and Odeon knew that they didn't have a lot of time because they were so young but maybe it would be enough to help the others.

As Bakura and the others were trying to gain some hold on the situation they'd find themselves again falling behind in this battle. Shadi then said "If we can't find the strength to keep up fighting then they will win and god help this world if they do."

Gregory was getting tired of how Michael was gripping and so he just turned and looked at him and he raised his hand and he snapped Michael's neck and killed him. Before Michael died, Gregory took his power and as he felt it pulsing through his body he started laughing because he knew that it would be to long before he won and then he would be the supreme ruler of this planet. Gregory made on very bad mistake, he thought that he was stronger but he was about to find out that it wasn't really so.

As the young ones were chanting and as their powers joined together they were able to send their power to the others and as Bakura, Yami, and Marik felt the surge of energy, Bakura said "Where in the hell is this power coming from?"

Shadi the told him "The young ones have found out how to use their powers and they are sending them to you three. We have to take advantage of this new found power and take that monster out once and for all."

Bakura, Yami and Marik then closed their eyes and when they reopened them again, Bakura said "It's now or never!" And then the three of them focused their power against the two men, not knowing that Gregory had killed Michael and that he had taken Michael's powers. As the three Yami's used their powers combined with the power of Shadi, Shimon and Seth they were able to send a powerful wave of power directly at Gregory and Michael and it was that power that destroyed them.

Isis and Ishizu came to and as they sat up they felt this enormous power coming from upstairs and as they ran upstairs they witnessed the young ones sending their powers to their brothers and so Isis joined hands with Ishizu and the two of them joined in chanting and it was other boost of strength that helped the young ones to give their brothers and the others enough strength to defeat the monsters and dissolve the shadow magic once and for all.

When Bakura and the others got closer to where Gregory's body was they noticed the body of Michael and Shimon said "He killed his friend just so that he could have more power. As they walked over the bodies they went into the building where they found what was left of Keith's body. The three men had disemboweled Keith and his body was thrown all of the room.

Bakura then stood there and he said "Well I guess they figured that they could do better alone and well Keith was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Shadi the said "I will send the bodies to the shadows, all of you go back and make sure that the others especially the young ones are alright." Then with a flash of light Shadi and the bodies all disappeared.

Ryou smiled and he said "It's over, they won." Then all of them passed out from exhaustion...

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter...

Chapter Nine

As Marik opened the door they all felt like something was really wrong. They searched the house and then they all ran upstairs and there on the floor they found Odeon, Isis and Ishizu outside the room and inside were Ryou, Malik and Yugi. Marik tried to get into the room but something was preventing him from doing it and he turned to Shimon and he said "What the hell is going on?"

Seth then said "Isis had put up a shield around the room so that no one could get to the young ones."

Yami then said "Take it down now!"

Then Shadi appeared and he said "everyone get back" and then he raised his hands and there was a flash of light and then the barrier was gone, then Bakura, Yami and Marik rushed into the room and as they picked up their brothers, Seth picked up Isis, Shadi picked up Ishizu and Shimon and Rishid helped bring Odeon downstairs where they were all placed on the floor and then Shadi said "They will come to soon, but in the mean time I suggest that we get some rest ourselves."

So they all found a place to get some rest, but Bakura was sitting near Ryou and Ishizu because he was worried about them both and he wanted to know the moment they woke up.

When Ishizu opened her eyes she knew that something wasn't right an she sat up with a start and that's when she saw Bakura and the others and she smiled and relaxed and she reached out and touched the side of Bakura's face and he woke up and as their eyes met he smiled at her. "I was so worried that all of you were hurt, but Shadi and Shimon reassured us that you were alright."

Just then all of them woke up and as they young ones ran to their brothers, Shadi and the others made sure that Isis and Odeon were alright.

Ryou saw the way that his brother was looking at Ishizu and he smiled because he knew that she felt the same way and he had to find a way to make them tell each other. Ryou then smiled as he thought to himself "I'll get Malik and Yugi to help."

Isis then stood up and as she looked around the room she said "I'm glad that everyone is alright, but what about this Bandit Keith person, is he alright?"

Marik the said "Lets just say that the others didn't want to share their power with him and so they killed him. Hell the oldest one decided that he didn't want to share either so he planned it so that the weakest of them would get killed first and then he killed the other one himself, but now they are all dead and their bodies are in the shadows where they belong."

Yami then looked Yugi and he said "If it weren't for your sending us your powers we wouldn't of been able to fight the shadow magic."

Malik then said "It was Odeon who helped us focus our energy and then Isis and Ishizu came and with their help we were able to send you our power and we prayed that it would be enough to help."

Ishizu then got up and walked into the kitchen and Bakura followed her and as Yami and Marik saw this they smiled at each other as if to say, it's about time. Ishizu walked to the window and she stood there looking out and then Bakura's arms went around her waist and he pulled her back against his body and he whispered "I love you."

Ishizu turned around in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed him like she had alway wanted to and then Bakura allowed her tongue to force his lips apart and as their tongues did some kind of sexual tango they both moaned and then he lifted his head and he said "Lady you are really lethal."

Ishizu blushed and then she laid her head upon his chest and she said "I prayed that all of you would come back to us. I didn't want to think what I'd do if anything happened to you."

Then from the doorway they heard "WOW!! That was some kiss, think that they'll show us how to do it?"

Laughter came from the other room as both Bakura and Ishizu started laughing and then Bakura looked at the three young ones and before he could say anything she said "I give all of you two seconds to go upstairs."

Yugi, Malik and Ryou all ran off laughing as they climbed the stairs and went to Ryou's room. "She isn't really angry with us is she?" Yugi asked.

Then from the doorway they heard "No she isn't." There stood Ishizu and she held out her arms and all three of them ran to her and she said "We did it, we brought them home." All of them had tears running down their faces as they held onto each other.

Marik and Odeon walked over to Bakura and then Marik asked him "What are you intentions towards our sister?"

Then the room erupted into laughter but Bakura was serious when he said "I love her and one day I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Yami then said "I don't know what she sees in you, but then you are one hell of a great friend and I'm happy for both of you." Yami shook Bakura's hand and then Marik and Odeon came over and they shook his hand too.

Shimon the said "It's time that we have to return, our business here is over."

Ishizu and the young ones came downstairs just as he was talking and she said "Send the Pharaoh our deepest thanks for allowing all of you to come and help save Bakura."

Then she went to all of them and she gave each of them a hug and then Ryou, Yugi and Malik did the same. Bakura, Yami, Marik and Odeon shook their hands and they kissed Isis's hand and then as they all bowed to them Shadi held up his hands and they all vanished, then Shadi said "I'm going to leave too, but if you ever need my help you know where to find me." Then he was gone too.

Later that day while everyone was sitting around the room, Bakura walked outside and then Ishizu followed and as they stood looking up at the stars he said "Today I really thought that we were going to die and that I'd never see you again and it made me want to run back here and take you in my arms and never let you go."

Ishizu smiled up at him and then they heard music playing from somewhere in the garden and he held out his hand and she went to him and as they wrapped their arms around each other Bakura started dancing with the lady that he loved more then life itself. As they danced around and around it was like they were the only two people in the world. From inside the house, Ryou, Yugi and Malik smiled as there plan worked and then they went back to be with the others.

As Bakura and Ishizu danced to the song the words made their eyes fill with tears because they nearly lost each other. Here are the words:

How Do I Live by Trisha Yearwood

How do I  
Get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
Your my world my heart my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby you'd take away everything good in my Life.

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live?.

Without you  
There'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There would be no world left for me  
And I  
Baby I don't know what I would do  
I would be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in My life

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live?...

Please tell me baby..

How do I go on?  
If you ever leave  
Well baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby don't you know your everything good in My life

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live

How do I live without you  
How do I live without you baby...  
How do I live...

When the song ended and they stood there holding onto each other, Bakura looked into her eyes and he said "Marry me." Then he kissed her. When he raised his head, Ishizu touched the side of his face and she said "Yes, I'll marry you."

They walked back inside and as they stood there looking at their families and friends Bakura said "Can we have everyones attention please, Ishizu had accepted my proposal and she's agreed to marry me."

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...Bakura and Ishizu's Wedding...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh (_Warning: This Chapter contains a lemon scene)_

Chapter Ten

Everyone was overjoyed when Bakura said that he asked Ishizu to marry him and she said yes. Odeon went over to where they were and he kissed her cheek and shook Bakura's hand and then he said "This calls for a celebration, tomorrow we will go out to dinner where we will toast you both."

Later that night when everyone was asleep, Bakura was sitting outside looking up at the night sky thanking whoever brought Ishizu into his life when he heard his name and as he turned around there she stood. She looked like a vision standing there in her nightgown and robe and as she walked over to where he was, her hips swayed and her smile nearly did him in. He had to stop himself from wanting to take her right there.

She walked up to him and she put her arms around his neck and she whispered "I can't believe that I'm going to marry you, I never thought that I'd ever find someone to love me and then you came into my life and well I thank Ra or who ever brought you into my life." Then she kissed him.

It took all of Bakura's will not to do something that would ruin this moment, so he lifted his head and he said "My sweet lady, will you please do something for me?"

Ishizu smiled at him as she nodded her head yes. Bakura then said "Please, would you go inside. I'm so tempted to sweep you up in my arms and carry you to my room and make love to you, but you deserve better so I'm doing all I can to be a gentleman."

Ishizu giggled and then she said "Bakura I want you to know that I'm a virgin and I know nothing about making love, but what I'm feeling right now is that I want you to make love to me."

_Warning: Lemon Scene..._

Bakura closed his eyes and then as he opened them he looked into her eyes and what he saw took his breath away and he picked her up and carried her inside and to his room. As he closed the door and laid her upon the bed and her hair spread out on the pillow tears filled his eyes as he realized that she was about to give him something that very few men will ever receive, she was giving him her love and as he laid down beside her he whispered "I will be a gentle as I can."

Bakura stood and as he looked down at her, Ishizu took off her nightgown and panties and he took off his clothes and he stood there letting her get use to seeing how a man looked when he was extremely aroused, then she held out her hand and he took it and he laid beside her and as he took her into his arms he kissed her and then as she laid there beneath him he said "I love you with all my heart and you'll always be my lady" then he began to touch her nipples and as she moaned and started to move he then moved his hand down her body till he reached the junction between her legs and as he touched her intimately she sighed his name and he then moved over her and gently he inserted his member into her channel and as he touched her barrier he whispered "it's going to hurt for a moment" she answered him by bringing his head down and she kissed him and she said "please make love to me."

Bakura then pushed through her barrier and as she cried out he kissed away her tears and then he gently moved in and out of her and just when she didn't think it could get any better he brought her to a mind blowing orgasm and as they both came together they cried out each others names and as he eased out of her and took her into his arms he kissed her and then he said "I love you my lady." She kissed him back and then she said "I love you my love." Then she yawned and he smiled as he pulled the covers over their bodies and they went to sleep in each others arms.

_Lemon Scene over..._

The next morning when Ryou went to Bakura's room to tell him that breakfast was ready, he opened the door and there together on the bed was his brother and Ishizu and they were both naked. Ryou gently closed the door and he went to talk to Yami. "What's the problem young one?" Yami asked him.

"I went to tell Bakura that breakfast was ready and when I opened the door I found him and Ishizu in bed together and they were both naked, what do I do. Do I tell Odeon and Marik, what do I do?"

Yami smiled down at him and then he said "Leave it to me. Go have breakfast and I'll go talk to your brother and Ishizu." Ryou thanked him and ran to get something to eat.

Yami walked to Bakura's room and knocked twice and finally Bakura opened the door and as he stood there wit a sheet wrapped around him and Yami said "You need to lock you door." Bakura looked back at the sleeping Ishizu and he said "Who told you?"

"Ryou came to tell you about breakfast and he saw both of you in bed." Yami told him.

Bakura then moved into the hallway and he asked Yami "Does anyone else know?"

Yami smiled at him and then he said "No, but you both need to either not let this happen again or go talk to her brothers."

Bakura thanked Yami and the he went back into the bedroom and he got back into bed and pulled her into his arms and as she opened her eyes she smiled at him and he kissed her and then he said "We have to talk to your brothers about what happened here. Ryou accidentally found us together and he told Yami who came to tell me."

Ishizu touched his face and then she sat up and the sheet fell down to her waist exposing her breasts and he groaned and then he said "Woman, cover yourself up or I'll ravish you again and we'll never get anything to eat."

Ishizu laughed as she got out of bed and put on her nightgown. Bakura got dresses and then they walked to her room and as she got dressed he watched and he was so damn excited that he nearly screamed. When she was ready they walked to the kitchen and as they ate Ishizu said "After breakfast Bakura and I have to talk to both Marik and Odeon."

Odeon looked at her then at Bakura and he said "Alright."

Marik didn't say a thing, he just kept on eating. After they all had eaten, Odeon said "Let's go to the living room and we can talk there. He then looked at Ryou, Malik and Yugi and he said Yami could you please keep an eye on these three so that they don't try to find out what we're talking about."

Yami smiled as he said "We'll all go to the park and stay there till you call and tell me that it's alright to come home." Odeon thanked him, and then the four of them went to the living room and as Marik sat down he asked "Does this have to do with Bakura carrying you inside to him room and you two not coming out till this morning?"

Odeon looked at his brother and he said "Marik, you could be a little more sensitive about the situation." Marik shrugged his shoulders and then he said "Alright, then I say that they get married as soon as possible because then they won't have to sneak around to be together."

Ishizu and Bakura nearly fell off the couch when he said that and then Odeon hit him over the head and he said "Well he may not be very sensitive about the situation, but he does have a point. So when is the Wedding?"

Ishizu turned to Bakura and she said "When do you want to get married?"

He kissed her and then he said "How about this weekend, we can have a small Wedding and just have our families witness our getting married."

So they decided to have a small intimate Wedding and it would be this weekend, so Odeon called and told Yami to bring the young ones home because he has something to tell all of them.

When Yami and the young ones got back to the house, Odeon said "Bakura and Ishizu are getting married this weekend, that means that we all have to help make sure that everything is right for the Wedding."

There was a knock at the door and when Marik opened it there stood Shadi and Marik said "Welcome, we're planning the Wedding of Ishizu and Bakura." Shadi walked into the room and he said "I want to congratulate the happy couple and then he said "Who's going to marry them?"

Everyone stopped talking and then Bakura said "Do you know of anyone who would do it in such short notice?"

Shadi smiled and he said "I think that I do, I'll let you know when I come back." Then he vanished. Marik said "I wish he'd stop doing that, it gets a little annoying sometimes."

Everyone laughed and then Ryou said "I love you both and I'm so happy that Ishizu and Bakura are getting married, now my brother won't be alone anymore."

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...Shadi asked someone special to marry them..


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this Chapter...

Chapter Eleven

Ishizu didn't have another woman to help her prepare for her Wedding so she asked Yami "if he could contact Joey and see if he and his wife Mai could come back to Domino so that she could help her design a gown for her Wedding?"

Yami smiled at Ishizu and he told her "I'll call him at once and let him know and if I know him, he and Mai and their daughter will come at once." She thanked him.

Bakura was really getting nervous about his coming marriage to Ishizu because he didn't think that he was worth of her love. Marik laughed when he told him and then Marik said "Listen to me, my sister loves you and that should be enough to tell you that you're worth much more to her, so lets get you measured for your monkey suit and stop this stupid talk."

When Joey got the call from Yami tell him about Ishizu's marriage to Bakura and that she needs a woman's help and she wants to know if Mai could help her, Joey told Yami "Mai says to let Ishizu know that we'll be there in two days and for her not to worry."

Odeon talked to Marik about the gift that their mother left for the first one of them who got married and that it should go to Ishizu, and Marik agreed. Odeon walked down the stairs to the basement and he walked to an old chair in the corner and on that chair was a box. He opened that box and inside there was the most beautiful necklace with a Cameo on it and on the back of the Cameo was engraved "With love, Mother."

Odeon carried the box back upstairs and took it to his room and put it in a safe place where it would remain until he gave it to his sister to wear on her Wedding day.

Upstairs in Malik's room Ryou, Malik and Yugi were talking about the Wedding and what present they could give to both Ishizu and Bakura and Malik said "I don't have any money." Ryou then told him "I have twenty dollars that I've saved up and then Yugi told him "I have thirty that Yami gave me to spend on myself, if we put our money together we could buy them a real nice present. We will have to have either Yami or Odeon take us to the Mall so that we can buy them a gift."

Yami smiled when Yugi and the others told him what they wanted to do and he told them "I'll ask Odeon and if he says that he doesn't care then I'll take all of you to buy a gift. Have you decided what to buy?"

Malik then said "Ishizu loves crystal vases, you know to put flowers in so maybe we could buy a nice crystal vase and maybe some flowers to put in it." Ryou and Yugi agreed and then Yami went to talk to Odeon.

Odeon was making sure that the back yard was in order for the Wedding. He wanted everything to be perfect for Ishizu and Bakura's Wedding and as he walked around the yard taking notes on what needed to be done he thought about when she was a little girl and she would pretend to get married and he's laugh at her but now he had tears in his eyes, his sister was all grown up and getting married for real.

Ishizu was in her room sitting at the table and she was looking at the paper in front of her, she was trying to write her vows and all of a sudden tears fell upon the paper as she wished that her mother could be there to see her get married. She wiped her eyes and then she picked up her pen and started writing. By the time it was nearly dinner she finally had written her vows. She got up and walked to the kitchen to help Odeon fix dinner.

Bakura was sitting in the room he was using and he too was trying to find the words to put on the paper for his vows. He would start to write then he'd throw that piece away and start again. He thought about all that had happened and how he found Ishizu the other half of his heart and soul and then he picked up the pen and he started writing. He finally got his vows written just before dinner.

Odeon and Ishizu were in the kitchen making dinner when he stopped and looked at her and when she smiled at him she said "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, I was just thinking about how you've grown into a beautiful woman and now you're going to get married and in a way I'm sad yet I'm also happy for both you and Bakura." Odeon told her.

Ishizu smiled at him and she put down the knife she was peeling the potatoes and she tip toes and she kissed his cheek and then she said "I love you too brother." Then they went back to making dinner. When it was ready she went upstairs and asked the young ones "Would all of you please tell the others that dinner is ready."

Malik, Ryou and Yugi ran downstairs, and as Ishizu watched them she smiled and then she felt something run down her face and as she touched her cheek there was a tear. Sure she was excited to get married, but she was also sad too because she'd have to leave her home the one that she'd known for most of her life and now she had to leave. Ishizu then went downstairs and as she helped set the table everyone was there waiting for the food.

Dinner was a joyous event, everyone enjoyed themselves and when it was over and the dishes done, Ishizu walked outside and looked up to the heavens and she whispered "Mother, I wish you were here to see me get married." Tears ran down her face and then when two arms wrapped around her waist she jumped and then she smiled when she heard Bakura's voice and he said "Don't cry my lady, your mother is always here with you and your brothers, just like Ryou's and my family is with us."

They walked out among the garden and then it started to get cold and Bakura said "We'd better get inside before you catch cold and I catch hell for allowing you to get sick." They walked back inside and he kissed her as she walked to her room. Bakura went to sit down when Odeon walked over and he sat down next to him and he said "I want to make sure that you never make my sister cry, because if you do then you'll die. I'll kill you myself and believe me when I say it won't be a very merciful death, you will suffer horribly."

Bakura looked at Odeon and he knew that what he said was the truth and hell he couldn't blame him. Then Bakura said "I understand you and I'll tell you this just once, I love your sister more then life itself and I couldn't hurt her anymore then I could ever hurt Ryou."

Odeon then held out his hand and as Bakura shook his Odeon then said "Then we understand each other and the only thing I can say now is Welcome to the family." Bakura then said "Thank you." Odeon then got up and went to his room leaving Bakura sitting there.

The next day Joey, Mai and their little girl arrived and when Ishizu saw them she was so happy that she had tears running down her face. Mai smiled at her and then she said "Alright have you decided what you want your Wedding Dress to look like?"

Ishizu smiled as she said "Yes I have. I have a drawing in my room."

Mai looked at Joey and she said "I'm going to go talk to Ishizu, please watch Mary for me."

When they got to Ishizu's room she showed Mai the drawing she made and Mai clapped her hands and smiled as she saw the drawing and she said "We'll need to go shopping and get the material that we'll need and I'll make the gown for you." Ishizu hugged Mai and the she asked her "We're you nervous before you married Joey?"

Mai laughed out loud and then she said "I was terrified but then you knew that because you and Tea talked to me and it helped me. When the day comes, you'll be fine, now lets make a list of what we'll need and then I'll drive to the Mall and we'll have fun."

They got all the things that they needed and as Mai was sewing the dress Ishizu was playing with Mary and she was having feeling of wanting a baby of her own. She didn't know if Bakura wanted any children but she'd find out after she became his wife.

When the dress was done and Ishizu tried it on, she couldn't believe how beautiful it was and she hugged Mai and thanked her over and over and Mai smiled at her and she said "Seeing you in this dress is thanks enough."

Shadi came back and he had someone with him who would marry Bakura and Ishizu, Priest Seth was going to marry them, soon the day would come when Ra would bless the marriage of Bakura to Ishizu.

Tomorrow was the Wedding Day and everything was ready. Ishizu had picked out the music she wanted to play while she was walking down the aisle. Now it was time for everyone to get some rest because tomorrow would be the greatest day for Bakura and Ishizu.

In the morning after breakfast, Ishizu and Bakura went to their rooms to get dresses and as the guests had come and were sitting in the chairs outside, Odeon went to see if Ishizu was ready and when he walked into her room and he saw her in her gown tears filled his eyes, she looked just like their mother. He then walked over to her and gave her a kiss and then he took the box out of his pocket and he said "This is something that Mother wanted you to have the day you got married."

He then took out the necklace and he put it around her neck and as she looked at herself in the mirror she smiled at him and then he offered her his arm and then the music began and they started walking to the back door.

The music was playing and as Bakura stood there with Marik and Yami by his side they listened to the music and as they did tears filled their eyes.

**Lyrics My Best Friend Tim McGraw**

I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurting'  
So tired of searching'  
'till you walked into my life  
It was a feeling'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every Time I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah

You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every Time I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend (my best friend)  
You're my best friend (my best friend)

Odeon walked with Ishizu by his side and tears filled their eyes as they listened to the words and when they reached where Bakura was, Odeon placed her hand in his and then he whispered "May you both have many happy years." Then he went to sit down with the others.

Priest Seth then began the Ceremony. We are here to witness the joining together these two souls in holy matrimony. Bakura has asked Ishizu to become his wife and she has told him that she would. Now I will ask each of them to say the vows that they wrote. Ishizu will go first.

Ishizu's Wedding Vows...

I never thought that I'd find someone who would turn my life upside down and show me what love really is, but then fate brought us together and I found the other part of my soul. I will always be faithful to only you and together we will create a world of our own. I Ishizu Ishtar take you Bakura Omar _(I don't know what Bakura's last name is so I'm giving him this one) _to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold till death us do part.

Now Bakura will say his vows.

Bakura's Wedding Vows:

When I opened my eyes and you were standing there beside me, I knew that someone had brought you into my life and I never wanted to be without you. I always thought that I'd be alone for the rest of my life, but someone changed all of that when you came into my life. I also found the other part of my soul in you and I will always show you how much I love you and need you. I Bakura Omar take you Ishizu Ishtar to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold till death us do part.

Priest Seth then said "May I have the rings. Now I want each of you to repeat after me, With this ring I thee wed."

As each of them did, and they placed the rings on each others fingers then Seth said I now pronounce you man and wife, Bakura you may kiss your bride." Bakura did and everyone there went nuts and started cheering and clapping.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...The Reception and Ishizu has some news for Bakura


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this Chapter

Chapter Twelve

_Ishizu remembers when she found out that she was pregnant..._

The day that Mai and Ishizu went shopping for the materials that Mai needed to make Ishizu's Wedding dress, Mai mentioned to her "You seem to be glowing is there something you haven't told anyone?"

Ishizu then blushed and she said "About two months ago Bakura and I made love and now I'm late." Mai smiled at her and then she said "Come on, after we get the things we need I want to make one more stop."

When they got home Mai handed Ishizu a paper bag and said "Go use this and let me know what you find out." Ishizu looked at her then she walked into bathroom and she took the item out of the bag read the directions and she used it. After five minutes she read the strip and tears filled her eyes, she then went back to the bedroom and Mai was smiling when she saw the tears and she said "Congratulations, now you have to let Bakura know that he's going to be a daddy."

_End of the memory..._

Everyone was in the house and they were all congratulating Bakura and Ishizu and as each of them toasted the happy couple, Ryou, Malik and Yugi stood up and Malik said "We wanted to get you both a really nice gift, we didn't know what to get, so we got you this." Malik handed his sister the gift and when she opened it she had tears in her eyes and she said "It's beautiful, I love this."

She showed everyone what they gave them and as she held up the beautiful crystal vase and in the vase was Lotus Blossoms and everyone commented how beautiful it was.

They received lots of really nice gifts and they thanked everyone and then Mai stood up and said "It's time for the newlyweds to dance the first dance." Ishizu and Bakura stood up and as they walked over to the area, Mai pushed the button and this song began.

I Cross My Heart by George Strait

Our love is unconditional  
We knew it from the start  
I see it in your eyes  
You can feel it from my heart  
From here on after  
Let's stay the way we are right now  
And share all the love and laughter  
That a lifetime will allow

Chorus:  
I cross my heart  
And promise too  
Give all I've got to give  
To make all your dreams come true  
In all the world  
You'll never find  
A love as true as mine

You will always be the miracle  
That makes my life complete  
And as long as there's a breath in me  
I'll make yours just as sweet  
As we look into the future  
It's as far as we can see  
So let's make each tomorrow  
Be the best that it can be

Chorus

And if along the way we find a day  
It starts to storm  
You've got the promise of my love  
To keep you warm

In all the world  
You'll never find  
A love as true as mine  
A love as true as mine

As Bakura held her in his arms and they danced, she put her arms around his neck and his went around her waist and she was as close as she could be then she whispered into his ear "You're going to be a daddy."

Bakura's body jerked and he looked down into her eyes and when he saw the love there he kissed her lips and he whispered "I love you and I'll love our child too."

Then when the song ended and they stood there Bakura looked around the room at their friends and family and he said "I'm going to be a daddy, my lovely wife is pregnant."

Everyone cheered and Ryou and Malik ran to them and as they held their brothers then Marik and Odeon went over and Odeon said "Congratulations, we're so happy for you both and we want to welcome the newest member to our family."

So when everyone went home and Bakura and Ishizu was outside looking up at the stars he said "I can't remember being this happy in my life and you are the reason for that happiness and I want to thank you for giving me your love and for making me want to shout to the world just how happy I am." Then he kissed her and then they went inside and he carried her to his room where he made love to her and it lasted all night long.

So from the rockiest beginning of his life, Bakura was finally reborn the day that Ishizu came into his life and brought her love and understanding and gave it to him. Now they are going to be parents and their lives will be so much better because of their love for each other and for their love child.

THE END...

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, TheFemalePharaoh, 5animefan, Rachael Elric and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
